1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seat assembly for baby carriages and particularly to improvements in the manner of shaping such a seat assembly to provide a bed form when the backrest is lowered.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As far as seat assemblies for baby carriages are concerned, a chair type, including a seat and a backrest is popular. In such a seat assembly, where the backrest is designed so that its angle of inclination can be changed, its shape can be changed into a bed form.
Safety standards concerning baby carriages dictate the attachment of a head guard to the seat when it assumes a bed form. Such a head guard is positioned opposite in relation to the head of a baby placed in the baby carriage, and prevents the baby from sticking its head out or slipping off of the seat headlong.
The head guard is needed only when the seat assumes a bed form. When the sitting quality or comfort of babies is considered, it is undesirable that the head quard be present above the baby's head even after the backrest has been raised. With the back rest in its raised position, therefore, it is desirable that the head guard extends substantially in the same plane as the backrest until the latter is lowered to assume a bed form, whereupon the head guard is positioned above and in an opposed relation to the baby's head.